


That Domestic Sambucky fic we all need and deserve

by Mahz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Getting Together" as they're trying to define their relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just happy gays, M/M, No Angst, Redwing loves Bucky, Sam is soft for his lover, Smut, cute fluff, domestic fic, lovebirds, postendgame, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-06-10 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Sam is the new Captain, but it doesn't matter, what does however, is that he has Bucky in his life and they need to be brave for each other. Could Sam love and cuddle the pain and the doubt away from Bucky? He was certainly gonna try.





	1. Morning Routine

Sam Was finally feeling great in his new suit, he could now use the shield as well as Steve once did. He didn’t mind talking to the press or giving pep talk and having Bucky by his side all the time felt natural now. Not just natural, it felt mandatory. He couldn’t go on a mission without Redwing and Bucky.  
The other man was brave, Bucky had lost his only familiar face and he even left Wakanda for a small apartment in Brooklyn. The goats, Sam, I had to leave the goats! Was one of the weeklies complain he had. Or at least every time he felt the need to remind Sam that he chose him.  
Because he did, even under the snarky banter, Bucky chose him. He could have retreated from the ever-going fights, but he didn’t. Coming back from the blip, things changed between them, quite quickly at that. After living through this, they needed human contact, to feel alive and have someone by their side.  
Bucky wasn’t so bad in this role. They finally got to know each other, correctly. And this time, Sam really liked the man. He discovered a space nerd who talked a lot and smiled like a child in front of the Original Star Trek. Sam really liked that nerd.  
They were in sync as well on the battlefield as in their civil life.  
Sam was tying his shoelaces when Bucky finally emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and put in a messy bun. He was wearing one of those running outfit Tony had made for the Avengers and Sam liked how it fitted the veteran’s body.  
\- You’re running too?  
\- Yeah, can’t leave a grandpa home alone, Sam!  
\- You’re no grandpa.  
Bucky kissed him with a smile on his lips.  
\- Sam Wilson is a gerontophile.  
\- I am not!  
That too felt nice, having Bucky making jokes about his age was better than him making them. It felt like acceptance and peace. If Bucky could joke lightly about it, it meant he was happy here and now. The kiss was alright too, but he had to complain anyway.  
\- You could shave.  
\- Oh, I thought you liked it?  
\- I don’t like my man scratchy.  
Bucky laughed and took the keys on the buffet.  
\- Come on, let’s run, baby.  
Running side by side was a moment of calm, when Bucky focus himself on running the same pace as him, he couldn’t talk. It was good to see Bucky speak his mind for hours but seeing him this calm and silent was a sight Sam could never let down.  
It took a bit of time for them to run here without thinking of Steve, but Bucky always made the moment their own. He was magic like that, just talking Sam out of overthinking. He was his answer to every question right now. Bucky was making him optimistic toward the future.  
After their last run around the pool, Bucky caught his arm to stop him.  
\- Can we go and have an ice cream?  
\- So that all this exercise is useless?  
\- Please, Sam! I’m an old man!  
\- Okay, sit down I’m picking them.  
It was a nice morning and having an ice cream on a bench with his lover was an even nicer touch. They never put any words on their relationship, they just were together and that was it. They were enjoying the sun, Bucky eating his ice cream with his head tucked in Sam’s neck. Of course, his man was a little shit because he liked to kiss his cheek, leaving ice cream in his stubble.  
\- Fuck off!  
Of course, Bucky smiled like a child, and of course it melted Sam’s heart.  
\- Where do you wanna have lunch, dickhead?  
\- I can chose?  
\- Only if I can afford it.  
\- You’re Paying??!  
\- So?  
Bucky seemed to be thinking, Sam knew he was searching for something he never tried yet.  
\- Can we go to Shawarma?  
\- You want a kebab?  
\- Steve got Shawarma.  
\- But why did we did all that sport for, if it’s to eat Shawarma right after?  
Bucky didn’t answer, he knew he would have whatever he asked all along, so he just pulled Sam by his sweater and kissed him softly before taking his hand and leading him to their apartment.

Taking a shower with Bucky was not easy, firstly because they couldn’t afford a bathtub so they were stuck against each other and Sam tried to scrub his back as well as he could in this position.  
\- You’re holding me to tight!  
\- I’m just washing your back and you’re free, come on! Also, could you stop squirming?  
\- I’m not even-  
Bucky looked at him over his shoulder,  
\- No! Bad Sam! We don’t have time for that!  
\- I’m sorry! I told you not to move so much!  
\- I wanted Kebab! Not Wiener!  
That was it, Sam just couldn’t stop laughing. Okay, he won, that was one of the moments that made Sam realise how much in love he exactly was. Because this was pure Bucky, he was being taken care of, but he somehow didn’t like the babying he was the victim of, so he was just gonna brush it off with a dick joke.  
Sam left the shower to let Bucky finish washing himself, so he could take a cold one after him. Sex wasn’t even in the picture between them. Or at least for now, the most that happen as of now was some teasing and “handjob”. They were watching a movie and Bucky might have been bored because he climbed on Sam’s thigh and grinded himself on it, arms around Sam’s neck, taking in his scent as he rode himself to climax and left Sam hot and bothered.  
He didn’t mind, he knew what it was like to deal with trauma, he couldn’t even flirt a year after Riley’s death. So, Bucky learning who he was now that Steve was out of the picture might take time, then what? Sam could spend eternity just holding Bucky’s hand and it’ll still be perfect.  
The brunette tied a towel around his hips and went to embrace Sam.  
\- What’s Up?  
\- Your dick.  
\- No, I mean, why are you hugging me like this?  
Bucky kissed the corner of his lips and whispered to him:  
\- I wish I could.  
Sam cupped Bucky’s face in his hands.  
\- Don’t you ever force yourself into anything. Alright?  
\- Mmh.  
\- I said, Alright, baby?  
Bucky nodded and left the bathroom to dress and let Sam clean up too.


	2. Just a casual day at the Smithsonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Explicit Smut If you don't like please dont read!

Sam loves Bucky. Really, even as he’s munching so loud everyone in the Shawarma is looking at him. That and the fact he has some type of sauce on the tip of his nose. Every second of his life spent with Bucky is making his whole life better but getting a picture of that moment was great.  
Maybe he could even send it to Na- He stopped his track of thoughts, grief was like that, you were alright until you wanted to share something with those who’re gone. He still smiled though, because he knows she would have loved it. So, he sent it to Shuri instead, because she was Bucky’s best friend and she would never let him rest.  
\- What do you want to do this afternoon?  
Bucky stopped mid-munch and swallowed difficultly before speaking up:  
\- Is this a date? Because, you’re particularly asking my opinion today.  
\- Do you want this to be a date?  
\- Of course, I want everything I do with you to be a date.  
There was no mocking undertone, he genuinely wanted this. And it made Sam blush, which, given his skin tone, thought he could hide, but Bucky noticed, of course.  
\- You’re still. . .?  
\- What?! No! You’re just cute.  
\- Of course, I am, I’m the…your lover.  
\- I think you meant the love of my life.  
It was Bucky’s turn to blush.  
\- Riley is gone, I loved him, and it was great, but he’s gone, and we’re already more than Riley and I were, Bucky. We’ve been in this situation for three years, it’s okay, you can claim your place in my heart, I do not mind, baby. I even hope you would do it more often.  
The brunette nodded and intertwined his fingers with Sam’s.   
\- I love you, that’s a fact, but I still don’t know why you love me.  
\- Because I do. Love has no reasons, I just happen to fall for everything you are, everything you do. I fell for you and I can’t get up.  
\- That was a grandpa joke.  
\- Of course, it was, now eat your kebab and tell me what you wanna do this afternoon.

And So, they ended up spending the afternoon in the Smithsonian national air and space museum. Because Bucky is a space nerd and Sam’s only goal in life is to make him happy. The fact that the smaller man never once let go of his hand was great too. He liked PDAs for the sole reason he could show the world Bucky and he belonged to one another.  
Near seven in the evening they left the museum, with a bag full of goodies because who says no to Captain America? He kissed Bucky’s forehead as they walked together in the dying light of the sunset.  
\- What do you want to do, now?  
\- Can we go home and watch TV, ordering foods too?  
\- What do you want to order?  
\- I don’t know, I’ve never tried Indian food.  
\- Maybe we could call Stephen and he’ll portal it here.

With no surprise, Stephen said no, because he’s no fun, like that. So, they just ended up ordering Chinese from down the street and turned on Netflix. They weren’t watching anything, just making out on the couch as Bucky let it know clearly, he was in the mood for something else.   
For such initiatives were rare, Sam just went along, kissing Bucky and teasing him over his jeans. He would not ask, he never did, he just took whatever his man gave him. And hearing him whimper and beg him for more contact drove him crazy. Bucky was undulating on Sam’s lap as he bit his lip hungrily.  
\- Sam, tonight, I want it.  
He threw his head back to get some air, maybe it’ll help think straight.   
\- What do you want, baby? I need words.  
\- I want you to take me, Sam.  
Sam groaned loudly and he turned, throwing Bucky on the couch and shoving down his pants, kissing every bit of naked skin he saw. Bucky gripped his neck and moaned, rising his hips in a silent plead. Sam brought his fingers to Bucky’s mouth who in his excitement nearly choked himself on them. Both of them jolted when hearing the ringing of Sam’s phone.   
The captain kissed Bucky and rearranged his clothes as he answered the phone.   
\- Yeah Carol? Mmh. Got It. Yeah, it’s good. Cool. Bye.  
She called him for that? Peter could manage a lizardman on his own, he’s been to space after all!  
When he turned to put the phone down, he was met with the sight of a very naked Bucky Barnes, holding himself on the back of the couch as he buried his fingers inside of him.  
\- Sam.  
Bucky naked and whimpering. Great, tonight was super great. He climbed behind him on the couch and buried his tongue deep between the man’s cheeks. The cry of pleasure he heard like a melody as he entered the heaven of Bucky’s insides. He only left the tight warmth early in the morning, when Bucky had used all the energy he had and they’d both crashed into bed.


	3. Lazy mornings are mandatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky need to discuss their feelings after their steamy night.

Sam woke up with Bucky sleeping on his chest and a smile on his face. The soft breathing on his skin calming and peaceful felt perfect. He was still surprised by the sudden greed Bucky shown the night before, but in the good way. Every step Bucky made his way was a good step and he had to admit life had a sweet taste since Bucky was in it. Yeah, they still trash each other, but there was a soft undertone to it. They needed to talk about it, and so they did.   
Bucky slowly opened his eyes and softly whispered “Hi” to Sam, who kissed his forehead and held him closer.  
\- So, what was that yesterday?  
The older man rolled to his side so he could lay down on Sam’s chest.   
\- I’m pretty sure you know what that was, but if you don’t remember I’ll be glad to do it again.  
\- Don’t try and get out of this. We never got this far.  
\- I have a simple explanation, but you won’t like it.  
\- Try me.  
Bucky softly bit on Sam’s lower lip and kissed him slow, tasting him with his tongue. Sam tilted his head to avoid another of the attacks and go on with their conversation.  
\- Which is?  
\- You told me I could claim your heart and that you loved me. It clicked, I finally understood that my place was with you, that you won’t leave me or without me. I heard it when you said you loved me, but it was only yesterday that I believed it.  
Sam pulled Bucky by the waist and kissed his cheek, nose and forehead.   
\- A romantic, are you? I will show you more affections then. Because it’s not okay that you felt unsure about this all along and I want you to know how much you’re loved.  
Bucky’s hands went under the covers, pushed Sam’s thighs so he could fit between them and wrap his arms around the muscled torso.   
\- You good there? Am I a great pillow?  
\- The best. Also, I can feel it poking me.  
\- Bound to happen with your position.  
\- Did it sound like a complain? Because it wasn’t one.  
He put down his head just under Sam’s chin and went back to sleep to the sound of their heart beating the same rhythm. And yeah, Sam awoke again by 9 a.m but he didn’t move, if only his arms to pet Bucky’s hair or feel the warm skin of his shoulders. He could feel the weight of the body on top of him, but he didn’t mind.   
Multiple times he decided to get out of bed, he didn’t. It just felt too good sitting in bed like this, Bucky on his chest, softly snoring, as Sam contemplated him and carved the moment in his memory. Riley wasn’t like this, he never stood in place, he energized Sam. Bucky calms him down, he gives him comfort and warmth, he was his definition of “home”.   
When he woke up again, Bucky was sitting in front of the TV with snacks on his lap. Sam stretched and left to join him, he kissed him again, for he was unable not to. He noticed the cherry colored sweatshirt and poke Bucky in the stomach.  
\- I own this.  
Bucky laughed and pushed his hand away.  
\- It’s mine now!   
\- Who says?!  
\- You told me to claim what I wanted!   
\- That does not involve my clothes!  
\- Well too late now isn’t it?  
Sam raised his eyebrows, he was right, his sweatshirt was looking a bit small now that Bucky had put on some of his muscle weight back. It stretched lovely on his shoulders and arms, taking Sam far away in his thinking. Bucky took a cheese ball and softly pushed it pass Sam’s lips.  
\- Right?  
The other man sighed and licked the finger too before smiling at the older man.  
\- Right.


	4. Dealing with Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones likes to spill the tea

Bucky never liked the “coming home” part of the mission. Being home was nice but having to face the press for official statement on the situation always pissed him off. Primarily because the press cared about everything but the official statement. No, they wanted to know why Carol never stayed on Earth, how is Dr Hulk doing with his arm recovery, but worst, they wanted to know about the Captain America Situation.  
Steve left without really any way for them to explain to the press, and even if Sam insisted, they both wore the star-spangled uniform Bucky never considered himself as Captain America. They also had to deal with paparazzi who, not far from revealing their identities, caught them kissing by the jet after a particularly emotional mission.   
Sam took a bullet for Bucky and the metal-armed man felt both fear and guilt to extreme levels as they had to rush out of the battlefield. It was only thanks to Peter teamed up with Thor that they managed to stop the A.I.M. and Bucky could, or rather, should’ve help them.   
He just couldn’t, he had to take care of Sam, even if it was Sam himself who told a shaking Bucky how to treat the wound and mend it. He was all Bucky had and has; he had no right to be hurt. So, when they arrived in New York four hours later, he kissed him. He couldn’t care less about checking for the potential leak of their relationship everywhere on the medias. Bucky needed his man and having Sam’s broken voice whispering gentle “it’s okay James” to him, and nearly holding him on his feet made it all look so fragile.  
Many months later, and still not addressing the subject to the press, he knew they would face the same question as always: “What is going on between Captain America?”. Another glorious idea of Sam, that to have them both under the same name. And it was always the same answer too: “As a matter of privacy none of us feel the need to answer”.  
Except this time, as the flashes blinded them once more, the question that popped was a bit different.  
\- Could you make a statement on the end of your relationship?  
Bucky didn’t hear Sam answer; he just knew a lot of the journalists continue to ask why they apparently broke up. He tried not to feel hurt by that, wondering what could have made them think so. He also felt dumb, because they never publicly stated they were together, so what right did he had to be mad now?   
Eventually, it’s Banner himself intervened to push away the press and let them join the entrance of the Avengers base. As the doors closed and the noise got muffled, Bucky could still hear the words resonate against his ears. He stared into the void in front of him when a small hand took his, Wanda.  
The sokovian looked at him with worry as she searches for him to focus on her.  
\- Bucky, are you okay?   
He nodded messily and didn’t noticed his own answer:  
\- Yeah, yeah, just a bit shocked.  
She smiled at him and pat his shoulder.  
\- It’s okay, see? Sam is coming.   
The redhead waved them goodbye as she followed Banner and Thor to the living area. Sam went to Bucky and hugged him from behind, pressing kisses against his head, burying his nose in the tight ponytail he had.  
\- What is going with them?  
\- They found out about Riley, thought it was hot tea. So, I said we might come back to them for our statement on the matter.  
\- Tea? Why tea? Anyway, you said they found out ‘bout Riley, so, you had to tell them?  
Sam took his hand and pulled him to a bench, Bucky finally setting on his lap, because even if there was no point, he was jealous and had to prove Sam was his property to whoever looked at them.   
\- They just knew I had a relationship with a man from the air force and wanted to know why we split up, so I told them that if it was needed, I’d make a statement on all of this. Banner intervened to state that it was a violation of privacy and that they should be both ashamed of themselves and fired.   
\- Sounds like Banner’s your mom.  
\- Banner became everyone’s mom.  
\- Right?


	5. Bucky's little surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ! involving blindfold, handcuffs and cum slut! Bucky

Bucky liked the change, that neat little push made him feel himself again. Having nice evenings teasing Sam, was great but now that he finally felt good again, he was ready for more. What Sam and he had a few weeks before was raw and wild, full of greed. Tonight, he wanted to seduce Sam into their bed and show him what he could do for him.  
He got Rhodey to take him out long enough for Bucky to cook a Boeuf Bourguignon because Sam liked French cuisine and vine. He cleaned the whole apartment, even did the laundry and lit some candles. He wanted it to be romantic too, so he bought dark red curtains and not without great embarrassment, handcuffs, warming lube and a blindfold. The small cashier smiled at him and he felt his cheeks burn.   
They didn’t have anything like that in the 40s or it was secret enough that only sex worker used those. Bucky was rather glad he didn’t need to seek a sex worker for this evening. He had planned it all and felt a little dumb. Sam never planned their special evenings. He’d grab a plaid, got pop corn out of nowhere and he’d just ask the TV to put on a movie. . .and it did by itself!   
Sometimes he missed the time where he was considered as the go-to guy for news on technology and space. But he had to admit when Sam was teaching him it added a great perk. When he finally got home, hiding his bright pink sex shop bag under his bombers jacket, he nearly ran up the stairs to their flat.  
He placed the scene in their bedroom and put on a button up white shirt with skinny tuxedo pants. He took the time to tie his hair in a perfect manbun, just for Sam’s pleasure to mess it up later and he put a cologne which the add assure was super sexy, it made angel women fall from the sky, surely Captain America would too.

When Sam came home, he was met by the sweet perfume of Bucky’s cuisine first. He took of his jacket and shoes and noticed the warm lights of candles on the buffet. As he turns into the kitchen, he saw the table for set for two, with rose petals, a candlelight and a bottle of vine. He licked his lips as he took in the scent of the meal when he suddenly heard a soft cough.  
Bucky was a sight for sore eyes, dressed to kill and his look made Sam feel to tight in his jeans. They slowly stepped to each other and Sam pulled Bucky to him, embracing him tightly.  
\- What’s that all about?  
Bucky kissed his cheek and licked his ear with the tip of his tongue.  
\- Tonight, I’m doing it right and you Mr. Wilson are doing me.  
Sam groped Bucky’s ass harder than he meant to, brutally pulling his man tighter in his hold.  
\- Good thing you’re hungry too. I made bourguignon.  
The look Sam gave him was devilish, full of greed, lust and hunger. Only him could make the Winter Soldier shiver like that.   
\- Love, there is no way on Earth or even any side dimension I am not twenty-five inches deep inside you in the next ten minutes.  
\- Good thing I didn’t turned it on then, it takes a few hours to cook.  
Good thing Bucky didn’t put any candles in the path to the room, because Sam shoved him against the wall in a second. He bit his neck, grinded their hips together and torn apart Bucky’s shirt. The older man groaned and bit his lover’s lips, seeking this wilderness within. It was Bucky got the super soldier serum, but Sam thrown him on the bed like a ragged doll. He leaped onto him and devoured his lips, already getting him out of his pants.   
Once fully naked, Bucky softly pushed Sam under him, he couldn’t risk being too vivid with the arm. He sucked on Sam’s tongue to distract him as he handcuffed one of his hand to the headboard. When they finally parted, Sam noticed and smirked lustfully to his boyfriend.  
\- Planned everything did you?  
Bucky took the blindfold from under the pillows and stretched the elastic as he whispered:  
\- Everything.  
Now that Sam was at his mercy, Bucky knew he would make him go crazy. He pulled Sam’s hand to his erection, pressing the warm palm against his leaking member before he made it travel up his torso and squeeze against his neck finally sucking on three fingers and moaning on them. Bucky could feel Sam getting hard between his thighs and he slowly rocked on them before directing the humid fingers to his pulsing entrance. Yes, he had lube, but that was for later, now he wanted the rawness of Sam’s digits inside of him.   
He sighed deeply, enjoying the soft burn and stretch of it, Sam wasn’t one to wait and buried his fingers as dep as he could, making Bucky whimper. The brunette handcuffed his other hand and grabbed the lube, poured it on Sam’s raging cock, taking his time to masturbate him, making the lube warm and taking short breathes out of Sam. Bucky revelled in the sight of his lover at his mercy, he slowly placed himself over him and pulled Sam’s fingers out before pushing his member past his entrance.  
Their sighs and groans melted into each other as they adjusted to the sensation. Bucky rocked at a terribly slow pace, thinking he could control his man’s greed. Sam might have been unable to use his arms, but he set a fast and brutal pace, impaling Bucky on his cock. The older man choked on his moans, moving to meet the hungry movements of his lover. Sam’s pounding was rough, wild and Bucky let out a yell as he pounded the right spot. Tears rolling down his cheeks, Bucky started to jerk himself off as Sam’s pace became more erratic and disorganized. As their climax grew nearer and nearer Bucky fell on Sam’s chest and begged.  
\- Spill inside, Sam.... please, spill it all inside. . .  
And just like that he did, their muscles tights and Bucky’s inside squeezing Sam’s virility as his lover came all over his chest. As he pulled Sam out of him, Bucky was too much of a mess to think.  
\- Babe, you were amazing. . .but, can you unhandcuff me right now?  
Bucky snorted and took off the blindfold, meeting misty, pleasure blown eyes.  
\- Ain’t happening at least till round three.


	6. My Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys need to face the press

\- So, what are you going to say?   
Bucky didn’t know either, but he wanted to reassure Peter, the kid needed a strong structure around him, and the Avengers were quite a crooked family now.   
\- It depends, it’s already too personal, but we must address it no matter what because they won’t ever leave us alone and I can’t have Sam endure questions about Riley after every mission.  
\- Yeah, right. Not cool. Like when everyone asked me about Tony.  
Bucky nodded silently, hopping the kid won’t cry again, because he would have done so too.  
\- I could tell you that I don’t know what to do now that Steve’s gone but just like me, you’re not alone because you lost the person you could trust the most. Banner and Thor are looking out for you, Wanda can count on you to have fun, she’s not that much older than you, and you have Shuri, Sam and me of course.  
\- Wanda just likes me because she couldn’t baby Pietro like she does me.   
\- Wanda likes you because she can be a kid and not a hero with you. Also don’t say that like she’s not giving you advice with the anarchist kid.  
Peter blushed hard and Bucky knew he was annoying him but at least Peter wasn’t worried anymore.  
\- You’re a nice kid Pete, you would have had all the girls in the 40s.   
\- Haha.  
Of course, Sam would make a dumb joke on Bucky’s age. It was bound to happen.  
\- We might never be as close as you were with Stark, but we’re here for you anyway. You shouldn’t be worrying about us and the press, just live your life, kiddo.  
Peter nodded and Bucky smiled, Sam as an advisor was nice. He always knew how to phrase it, which words to use, and how to deliver them meaningfully. Whatever was going to be said in this interview would be right, Bucky trusted Sam on this.

Bucky didn’t like mics, for the simple reason he had no idea how they worked and why were they so close to his face. To end the parade of journalists in front of the compound they reunited every Avengers as to answer the questions “once and for all”. It was going to be a mess, if not for Pepper Potts, Carol would have blasted the forty journalists in a blink.   
\- I won’t let them trash talk my team.  
\- How is it your team?  
\- My fucking code name in the army was Avengers.  
\- Your point being?  
Thor to the end of the table was trying to hide that he’d gone soft as he felt self-conscious about it, to his side was Bruce, comforting him. The two next seats were taken by Rhodey and T’Challa, talking with Carol. Peter stood between her and Sam, which left Bucky between his boyfriend and . . .Scott.  
Scott was nice, but he loved Captain America, whoever was behind the mask. Leaving Bucky being starred at by a starry eyed forty years old. It would be a mess of an interview.  
First question was directed to Sam, obviously, everyone knew why they were here.  
\- What is the nature of your relationship with the other half of Captain America?  
Sam smiled to Bucky and talked with eloquence and took his time to articulate.  
\- It’s a pretty accurate way to put things, he’s my other half. We’ve been in a committed relationship for the past few years now and I’m glad to fight by his side. Now   
I know some pictures have resurfaced, showing me in the Falcon suite with another man, theses pictures are nearly ten years old now and my friend buried with the honors. Grief is a sensible matter and I’ll ask whoever owns those pictures to stop publishing them on medias of any sorts.  
It was directed to Bucky now, and he wasn’t sure he could answer as well as Sam just did.   
\- I stand by what my partner said, we’re complimentary both in life and on the battlefield, now, our relationship as strong as it is shall remain a private matter and when we come back from a mission, where we just saved the world, the country, a small city or even a single person, we except you to see more than an occasion to gossip on our love life. Thank you.  
As the questions then continue for the others, Bucky felt reassured by Sam’s hand on his thigh, giving him a soft squeeze of encouragement. He swiftly intertwined their fingers, needing the touch of Sam’s skin under his fingertips. Sam slightly bended toward him and whispered:  
\- You were brave, angel.


	7. Christmas Time

Sarah had insisted they come for Christmas. What Sam didn't expext was his sister inviting not only Bucky, but _all_ of them. When he asked her about it she answered inviting just James would give him anxiety. Sam accepted and told the Avengers. 

Though he couldn't help but feel his heart break a bit at the realization. Family meetings like this, it would always be on his side. James had him and the others, yeah. But would seeing Sam's happy family gathering would only make it. . .painful?

-It's okay.

Sam turned around to face Bucky. He put his orange juice back on the counter and pulled his man in his arms to hold him.

\- Hey doll, what is weighting on you?

Sam pushed them to their couch and James groan as they fell on it. He still moved a bit to get comfortable and Sam buried himself in his neck.

\- Well, now YOU are a weighting on ME. Are you okay?

-Sarah invited us for Christmas. 

-Oh, I kind of hoped we could invite her and the kids.

-Is...is christmas okay? I mean, family gathering, does it pain you? You would tell me right?

James' laugh resonated in Sam's chest and he kissed his full lips.

-Not one bit. I don't have "anyone but you" Sam. I know I'm part of the Avengers, they re family. 

Sam snorted at the way Bucky had said it.

-Jokes apart, Thomas. . .

-Oh we pulling middle names like that? Okay, Buchanan. 

James laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

-The Wilson's are my family. You, Sarah, the kids, and the Holy-Sacro-Saint-Mama Wilson.

Sam laughed in relief. 

-And yes, I would tell you. If something, anything was up, I would tell you.

-She also invited the A-Team.

-FUCKING WHY?!

Sam kissed his man's nose and held him closer.

\- Good to see you re enjoying our family gathering. 

\- All I need for christmas I got in my arms.

Sam chuckled, wondering what he did to deserve his lover. 

-You know, I think it will do us good to see the old team again. 

Bucky smiled as he drank more hot chocolate. It was doing them good. Sam and Rhodey had started a "I'm the greatest godfather" fight and himself was supporting his man, cuddling with him on the couch. Sarah had to actually forbid Carol to help and the woman was now drowning Fury with cat facts. Which kind of made him wince. Thor was insisting everyone told them what they thought of his and Banner's matching jumpers, Wanda and Peter were decorating a gingerbread house with Sam's nephews and Morgan sat with Shuri as they talked about engineering. Bucky smiled a bit. She was so passionate about engineering Bucky envied her. 

He never got to learn about space or general science. There was the war and then Winter. He leaned more on Sam and the Falcon kissed his forehead. 

"-I love you Jamie."

Bucky smiled without realizing it, yet he couldn't stop. 

-Dont get cute. You're embarrassing me.

Sam raised a brow. 

-I can make it worse. 

Bucky snorted. 

-How?

Sam cleared his throat and climbed on the table, ignoring Sarah's outraged gasp. 

-ATTENTION EVERYONE! 

On the seat next to him Pepper muttered something about someone climbing on furniture too much. Bucky felt his cheeks burn. He giggled at the speech Sam started.

-Now you know, we all do, that James Buchanan Barnes is one of a kind. No ninety six years old looks that fine. 

Sam's eyes burned as he looked into Bucky's eyes. At him, and only him. 

-But here's to everything you don't know about him. He's the reason I take the shield, the reason I get out of bed in the morning. . .or spend the day in it. _Yes, yes, Sarah to cuddle nothing else._

Peter chuckled.

-Sounds fake but okay.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued. 

\- I've never been happier in my life since you are in it. And. . .I want to make you even happier. But I don't think I can do that by myself. So. . . If you agree. . .Bucky. . . Have a baby with me.

Everything stopped in his mind. Sam wanted a family. . . .with him? Bucky thought of the present he got for Sam and felt stupid. So stupid.

\- You don't have to answer now, but know this. I want to be a dad with you. 

Shuri let out a high screech and Carol let out a soft "awww". Bucky curled up in shame. Yeah, there was no topping this. His present looked ridiculous now. Oh no. Thor was crying. Sam had made everyone emotional with his declaration of love and now Bucky wanted to disappear in the couch.

Sam crouched in front of him and took his hands in his. Bucky teared up. How could he handle to give his gift to Sam now?

\- Baby? Damn. I didn't meant to actually embarrass you. 

James buried himself in the crook of his neck and held him closer. Sam took him outside for a bit of intimacy and so the party could resume. 

Sam was drowned in kisses the second they passed the door. Bucky held him close and didn't let go. 

\- I...I want to, Sam. Okay? I... I want to have a baby with you Samuel. 

The younger man kissed his brow softly. Bucky decided better now than never and his trembling hands grasped his gift to Sam, safely tucked in his inside pocket.

It was a small paper package, badly protected by bubble wrap. He took Sam's hand and put it in his hand. The other man softened at the gesture. 

-It's not as great a gift as yours, but. . .I made it myself. 

Sam kissed his cheek and smiled broadly.

\- Then it's already the best gift I ever had. 

He unwrapped it and in his open palm now laid a soft silver necklace, with a falcon pendant carved beautifully. Sam turned it around to see the work Bucky had done. Even with his bionic arm, he had done this splendid pendant. Turning it around, under the spread wings was carved in cursive : 

" Never fall again."

A promise that they would survive every mission, that there would be no train or Khandil. An oath to love none but him. 

Sam kissed James and asked him to help him put on his necklace. 

-Do we have to go back? 

Sam laughed. 

\- No, we don't. We'll ask Sarah to forgive us.


End file.
